Magic's Chosen Heir
by evil older sister
Summary: This is a rewrite from 'Gryffidors' Story Harry Potter, Heir of Magic. Ron Bashing, Anti Dumbles
1. Proluge: The Box

_DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognize is most certainly not mine_

_"The one with the power to vanquish the- Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies _… _and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not _… _and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives _… _the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies."_

The slowly revolving Professor Trelawney sank back into the silver mass below and vanished.

The silence within the office was absolute. Neither Dumbledore nor Harry nor any of the portraits made a sound. Even Fawkes had fallen silent.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Harry said very quietly, for Dumbledore, still staring at the Pensieve, seemed completely lost in thought. It... Did that mean … what did that mean?

"It meant," said Dumbledore, "that the person who has the only chance of conquering Lord Voldemort for good was born at the end of July, nearly sixteen years ago. This boy would be born to parents who had already defied Voldemort three times."

Harry felt as though something was closing in on him. His breathing seemed difficult again.

"It means - me?"

Dumbledore surveyed him for a moment through his glasses.

"The odd thing, Harry," he said softly, "is that it may not have meant you at all. Sybil's Prophecy could have applied to two wizard boys, both born at the end of July that year, both of whom had parents in the Order of the Phoenix, both sets of parents having narrowly escaped Voldemort three times. One, of course, was you. The other was Neville Longbottom."

"But then … but then, why was it my name on the prophecy and not Neville's?"

"The official record was re-labeled after Voldemort's attack on you as a child," said Dumbledore. "It seemed plain to the keeper of the Hall of Prophecy that Voldemort could only have tried to kill you because he knew you to be the one to whom Sybil was referring."

"Then - it might not be me?" said Harry

"I am afraid," said Dumbledore slowly, looking as though every word cost him a great effort, "that there is no doubt that it is you."

"But you said - Neville was born at the end of July, too - and his mum and dad"

"You are forgetting the next part of the prophecy, the final identifying feature of the boy who could vanquish Voldemort … Voldemort himself would _mark him as his equal. _And so he did, Harry He chose you, not Neville. He gave you the scar that has proved both blessing and curse."

"But he might have chosen wrong!" said Harry. "He might have marked the wrong person!"

"He chose the boy he thought most likely to be a danger to him," said Dumbledore. "And notice this, Harry: he chose, not the pureblood (which, according to his creed, is the only kind of wizard worth being or knowing) but the half-blood, like himself. He saw himself in you before he had ever seen you, and in marking you with that scar, he did not kill you, as he intended, but gave you powers, and a future, which have fitted you to escape him not once, but four times so far - something that neither your parents, nor Neville's parents, ever achieved."

"Why did he do it, then?" said Harry, who felt numb and cold. "Why did he try and kill me as a baby? He should have waited to see whether Neville or I looked more dangerous when we were older and tried to kill whoever it was then"

"That might, indeed, have been the more practical course," said Dumbledore, "except that Voldemort's information about the prophecy was incomplete. The Hog's Head inn, which Sybil chose for its cheapness, has long attracted, shall we say, a more interesting clientele than the Three Broomsticks. As you and your friends found out to your cost, and I to mine that night, it is a place where it is never safe to assure you are not being overheard. Of course, I had not dreamed, when I set out to meet Sybil Trelawney, that I would hear anything worth overhearing. My - our - one stroke of good fortune was that the eavesdropper was detected only a short way into the prophecy and thrown from the building."

"So he only heard it?"

"He heard only the beginning, the part foretelling the birth of a boy in July to parents who had thrice defied Voldemort. Consequently, he could not warn his master that to attack you would be to risk transferring power to you, and marking you as his equal. So Voldemort never knew that there might be danger in attacking you that it might be wise to wait, to learn more. He did not know that you would have _power the Dark Lord knows not"_

"But I don't!" said Harry, in a strangled voice. "I haven't any powers he hasn't got, I couldn't fight the way he did tonight, I can't possess people or - or kill them –"

"There is a room in the Department of Mysteries," interrupted Dumbledore, "that is kept locked at all times. It contains a force that is at once more wonderful and more terrible than death, than human intelligence, than the forces of nature. It is also, perhaps, the most mysterious of the many subjects for study that reside there. It is the power held within that room that you possess in such quantities and which Voldemort has not at all. That power took you to save Sirius tonight. That power also saved you from possession by Voldemort, because he could not bear to reside in a body so full of the force he detests. In the end, it mattered not that you could not close your mind. It was your heart that saved you."

Harry closed his eyes. If he had not gone to save Sirius, Sirius would not have died… More to stave off the moment when he would have to think of Sirius again, Harry asked, without caring much about the answer, "The end of the prophecy… it was something about… neither can live…"

"… While the other survives," said Dumbledore.

"So," said Harry, dredging up the words from what felt like a deep well of despair inside him,

"So does that mean that… that one of us has got to kill the other one… in the end?"

"Yes," said Dumbledore.

For a long time, neither of them spoke. Somewhere far beyond the office walls, Harry could hear the sound of voices, students heading down to the Great Hall for an early breakfast, perhaps. It seemed impossible that there could be people in the world who still desired food, who laughed, who neither knew nor cared that Sirius Black was gone for ever. Sirius seemed a million miles away already; even now a part of Harry still believed that if he had only pulled back that veil, he would have found Sirius looking back at him, greeting him, perhaps, with his laugh like a bark…

"I feel I owe you another explanation, Harry," said Dumbledore hesitantly. "You may, perhaps, have wondered why I never chose you as a prefect. I must confess… that I rather thought…you had enough responsibility to be going on with."

Harry looked up at him and saw a tear trickling down Dumbledore's face into his long silver beard.

Harry turned to leave the office in a haze, but when he was about to grasp open the door he noticed the Sorting Hat out of the corner of his eye, it appeared to be looking at him with what could be described as a patronizing gaze if that was possible for a hat.

Suddenly the hat's words leapt in his head " You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that"

Walking away from the office, Harry thought about the change in his life before and after Hogwarts, he was so different from the rushing Gryffindor he became lately, he used to think stuff over before acting, what made the change in him?

Too lost in thought Harry wandered aimlessly in the halls until unknowingly he stood in front of the Room Of Requirements

His mind was a jumble of thoughts, his friends and how they'll take their first real battle, death eaters, Voldemort, Dumbledore, his past, his dead godfather, and finally the Prophecy.

It made another weight on his shoulders, as if it wasn't enough to barely survive Voldemort and his followers on a yearly basis; he had to be the one to defeat him.

His life consisted of misery after another, just when he thought he couldn't take anymore, Dumbledore just had to throw the Prophecy his way.

It seemed this time the light was desperate enough to thrust the war on the shoulders of fifteen years old boy that only held luck.

"Damn it all, if I have to fight I'll fight. I just can't do it on my own" Harry screamed in his mind "Either the light helps me, or the world is doomed to darkness, I can't take it all by myself"

Harry knew deep down that if push came to shove his friends won't help him prepare, they follow Dumbledore too blindly to see he was weakening Harry. But he just couldn't stand still and watch his parents' murderer take over the world.

Unseen by Harry a door appeared out of no where, where the door to the ROR usually appeared.

It was rather peculiar in appearance as it was pure white with the Hogwarts crest on it.

When it seemed that Harry was about to leave , the door started glowing and emitted what sounded like a phoenix song, that pulled Harry out of his thoughts and made him look to see where he was standing, just to find out he was where he used to call forth the Room Of Requirement.

He grasped open the door to see what the room had to offer him this time, since he didn't remember asking it for anything.

Opening the door Harry looked inside and froze in shock, for standing there in front of him stood a woman that looked a lot like his deceased mother only older.

She held an aura of power that dwarfed what Dumbledore showed not long ago when dueling Voldemort, he was about to flee in fear but he looked in her eyes, they were forest green color that emitted such warmth that he'd have fell in her embrace crying, had he not restrained himself.

Deciding that a woman whose eye held such warmth couldn't be unfriendly, he approached her uncertainly and asked "E-Excuse me ma'am, who are you?"

"Ease your fears child, I mean you no harm" she replied in a musical voice that reminded him of Fawkes, "Who I am, is not important at this time, but fear not you'll know soon enough." Suddenly a box appeared out of thin air, she took it and handed it to him "take this box child and tell no one of it, open it only when you leave Hogwarts and once you've gone through its contents, I'll find you. Farewell my child" she smiled at him and then vanished leaving an empty room in her wake.

Harry looked at the box in hands, it was the size of a shoe box, mahogany brown, light, and had the strangest set of drawings on it.

For arranged in groups all around the surface were different sets of strange looking runes, he only recognized what looked like a set of Egyptian hieroglyphs. But the most curious part was the center drawing, it looked like the Hogwarts crest divided vertically with an emerald green lightening bolt that looked like his scar, below that were a staff and a sword crossed in V shape.

Deciding he should go to his dorm, he wondered where he could hide it, as if sensing his thoughts the box shrank to the size of a match box. Deciding that the magical world contained all kinds of odds, Harry didn't let it disturb him much. He put the shrunk box in his robe pocket and went to get some sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey, I'm taking this fic over for Gryffindors, not much to change so far but maybe more later CYA –Evil Older Sister


	2. Living Family and Dead Letters

It felt like only seconds ago; Harry was standing with his friends at Kings Cross while they "talked" with the Dursleys.

Now back at 4 Privet Drive. Harry left to bring in his trunk that he had featherweight charmed by Professor Flitwick while leaving and Hedwig's cage. She was flying back and told to wait until night to return as that pleased both her and his relatives. Hurrying to his bedroom, where he sat looking at nothing. Still unable to acknowledge Sirius' death, Harry dealt with it the only way he could, given the circumstances. Denial, he just did not think of Sirius with the entire jumble of thoughts currently in his mind.

Harry was startled out of his thoughts by a loud shout from his uncle, "Boy, down here now!"

He half-heartedly answered, "Yes Uncle Vernon."

Slowly going down, he found the Dursleys' sitting in the living room waiting for him, his uncle looked like he would blow an artery from the color showing on his face. "So you think you can tell those freaks we were mistreating you and get away with it do you?"

Harry answered calmly, "I didn't tell anyone about how I live here, Uncle. They just assumed on their own."

"And what do you expect to happen now, boy?"

"The normal ignore I even exist but with a few slight changes. I will still do all the indoor chores as normal. The outdoor ones however I will do only if you pay me 5 pounds a day and an extra portion of food. On the other hand, we can forget about the payment if Dudley does as much work as I do. I'll continue to help with all meals, but breakfast will be the only meal I'll eat with you all others I won't."

At the mention of chores, Dudley gave a pitiful whimper and said, "Mummy, I won't have to do chores, will I?"

"Of course not duddykums, he'll still have to do them all if he wants any food." While giving Harry a withering glare that did not even faze him.

"Perhaps you don't understand Aunt Petunia; I fully expect my payment before I touch a single thing. Otherwise I'll have to contact my friends about mistreatment, right?"

Vernon face was almost bordering on purple, but at the mention of Harry's friends, it paled. "Alright boy, I'll accept your deal and see where this leads, however note that if the assigned work isn't perfect. You will be grounded for weeks to come; even your kind won't be able to save you from that."

Harry, knowing Dumbledore will not send him aid unless Harry sent them his blood in a letter, answered truthfully, "Yes Uncle Vernon."

"Now go to your room, boy."

Harry turned to leave and then mentioned casually, like he was talking about the weather, "I would like you to know that I am going to be training in my during my spare time till my friends come to collect me, you might want to stay out of that room while I'm in it." As Vernon began to purple once more Harry hurried to add, "The man, the _thing_, that killed my parents has found a way to return as you know and he will be trying to kill me…"

"Good riddance to you then, if that is your only reason then forgets it."

"I wasn't finished, Uncle Vernon, not only is he trying to kill me but I am the only one that will be able to kill him, and I will. If you need convincing look at it this way, not only am I getting revenge for you, since he is the reason you were stuck with me", at this a new look dawned on Vernon's face, an indefinable at that, "but also there will be one less of my kind out there, several less in fact since I will have to fight his death eaters as well"

They considered this then, "Fine, but don't let the neighbors see you."

Harry felt quite pleased with the way he handled his relatives. They expected him to be angry and force him to submission like every other time he could remember. By being calm, he threw them off balance and got them to submit to his demands without much resistance.

He decided to unpack a little to settle in, however when he opened his trunk, all thoughts of unpacking left. The strange box that the lady in the Room Of Requirement gave him was sitting full size on top of his clothes.

He stared at the box blankly before picking it up, and moving over to Dudley's old desk. After scanning it for a while, Harry touched the crest on top, which made a tingly feeling move up his arm, in a way that made him feel like he was being measured. After the tingle receded, it opened with a soft pop to reveal a sealed letter; it had a crest the same as the box, except it was missing the lightening bolt in the middle. Removing the letter Harry noticed the box looked shallower than it should be.

Opening the letter he notices it was written in a very elegant handwriting, it read:

_To you Child who reads this_

_We give you our sympathy._

_The greatest seer of all time, Morgana, has made a prophecy, the exact words we don't know, but in essence it tells about a hero, known as The Heir of Magic, he is to be chosen as heir to the greatest of the magical races of all time not by blood, but because of his deeds._

_This hero will be raised with all what bring darkness to the world, manipulated and betrayed by his most trusted. In addition, in the moment when the strongest of wills would succumb to the darkness, he will stand tall and fight for his believes. It will be then that he begins the journey to claim his heritage, comforted and mentored by _Her_. The prophecy did not tell us who this ' _Her _is, neither did it tell us when you will come to be._

_Knowing that prophecies are told in front of those who will play into making them happen, we knew that we were to help you prepare for your destiny. Therefore, we made this box for you and a ritual to deliver it to the Goddess of Magic. We know it worked and the goddess gave it to your mentor since you are reading this letter now._

_Now to those races that have choose you as their heir, they are humans, elves, druids, goblins, werewolves, dwarfs, and others, just know that you earned it by yourself not by your birthright. Be proud of yourself._

_The prophecy says your mentor will have your mother's essence in her, and adopt you as her child. Train with and open up to her child._

_For every part of your heritage you master go to Gringotts, the goblins have agreed to keep your heritage until you claim it._

_We, child, are the founders of Hogwarts and Merlin. We request you to marry at least four wives to help keep our lines since our own children will not be declared heirs._

_Make sure you get married to at least two of them before you reach 17._

_Helga Hufflebuff._

_P.S. Work through the contents of the box until you meets your mentor._

Harry was beyond shocked by all this; did he just read what he thought he read? One look at the letter told him he did, but really, the leaders of all magical races? It was insane.

Then it dawned on him how similar he and Riddle actually were, both lived lives full of darkness, but when it came to points that mattered, Riddle chose to let the basilisk loose to kill the muggle born children while he got in and killed it.

Riddle chooses to wallow about his past while Harry chooses to look to the future for love and peace.

With these thoughts in mind Harry laid in bed and fell asleep as soon as he touched the pillow, just when his dreams were about to take a bad turn. The Lady who gave him the box appeared and began run her hand through his hair while singing a soothing song in low voice that turned his dreams in peaceful ones. "Sleep well my child, you deserve it."

Harry woke with a peaceful feeling that he could not remember ever experiencing.

His dream last night made him feel strange, he dreamt of five female together with him lounging. Moreover, this had instilled a sense of peace and happiness in his heart he had never felt to this level before. He had felt a similar feeling around Hermione and occasionally around Tonks. However, he did not know what to call this feeling.

Shaking that thought for now, Harry started thinking about his mentor and he wondered how she could find it in her heart to carry another woman's essence, let alone to help him. That reminded him that we needed to work thru the contents of the box while waiting his mentor. Glancing at the box, he remembered it only had a letter yesterday. Harry was surprise when he lifted the lid to find another note along with about four books.

Note:

_Child, to be ready for the arrival of your mentor, read the beginnings of these books. _

_Helga Hufflebuff_

Harry was intrigued, looking at the book titles he found,

_**Manipulated, betrayed, and mistreated? Make your own life. **By: Salazar Slytherin_

_**They think you are a fool, Sharpen your mind. **By: Rowena Ravenclaw._

_**Know thy enemy Rubbish, Unite with yourself first with the sacred art of mediation. **By: Helga Hufflepuff_

_**The fighters book of fighting. **Godric Gryffindor (1)_

'Man these books are just what I need' Harry thought to himself, 'I'll write to Sirius to ...'

That thought alone release all the welled up grieve and guilt he had been suppressing. It all exploded and flooded to the front of his mind, leaving him broken down on the ground crying loudly in anguish for all the lost in his life. So lost in his grief Harry did not notice the air shift around him, or the woman watching at him, until she encircled him in her arms from the front. Not used to any kind of affection, he tensed up immediately and looked up to see a warm set of green eyes and a sad smile. She spoke to him in calming voice "It's alright, child. Let it all out, it will help you find your peace."

Not needing any more invitation, Harry threw himself in her comforting embrace and cried with the abandon of some one who had been bottling his grief for far to long, and she continued to rub his back, speaking soothing words until he calmed down and fell asleep in her arms. With little difficulty, she put him in bed and tucked him in. Hearing a noise, she turned to the door to find a shocked and fearful Petunia standing in the doorway.

Petunia had gone up to the boy's room to demand he quiet his cries, to make sure not to wake her precious son and husband since they sleep in on Sundays. Upon opening the door, she found what looked like an older version of her deceased sister calming the boy.

Only after the mystery woman had tucked in the boy and turned to her, did Petunia noticed that the only difference from her sister, was this woman had forest green eyes instead of brilliant emerald that Lily had. The woman spoke four words before disappearing and these made her shake in fear "Leave my child alone."


End file.
